<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chaser Down! by LuminaStarCrest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875738">Chaser Down!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminaStarCrest/pseuds/LuminaStarCrest'>LuminaStarCrest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hogwarts AU (Dream SMP Members) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidents, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Minor Injuries, Quidditch Injuries, They are all Adopted by Phil, Twins Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:14:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminaStarCrest/pseuds/LuminaStarCrest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Friday, meaning  the Hufflepuff vs Ravenclaw Quidditch match is today! Tommy vs Technoblade. It was supposed to be a fun game really, but accidents happen. </p><p>EVERYTHING IS SET YEARS AFTER THE EVENTS OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hogwarts AU (Dream SMP Members) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>690</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chaser Down!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is part of a series. Character Houses and Year Levels can be found in Series Notes.</p><p>Houses and Year Levels for those Involved<br/>Tommy (Hufflepuff, 4th Year)<br/>Ranboo (Hufflepuff, 4th Year)<br/>Tubbo (Ravenclaw, 4th Year)<br/>Technoblade (Ravenclaw, 6th Year)<br/>Wilbur (Slytherin, 6th Year)<br/>Phil (Auror, Slytherin)</p><p>EVERYTHING IS SET YEARS AFTER THE EVENTS OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy yawned as he walked towards the Quidditch pitch wearing his black and yellow uniform,  broomstick in his hand. He let out a shuddered breath as the cold wind swept by. Entering the pitch, he saw his team captain waving him over.</p><p>"Alright," the captain—Noah—started. "This is no longer a practice match, so I better see you all doing your best!"</p><p>"'course, chief," Tommy leaned on his broom, with a smirk. "There's no way I'm losing to bitch boy Techno's team." </p><p>"Alright! That's the spirit! Head out everyone!"</p><p>Tommy noticed Ranboo fidgeting with his broom as they walked out to the field, so he nudged the taller boy. "Relax Ranboo. It's your first official game? So what? You're gonna do just fine." </p><p>"Hopefully," Ranboo laughed. "Oh hey, is that Phil?"   </p><p>Tommy looked at where Ranboo was pointing, which was by the Slytherin stands. There he saw Phil, who was wearing a green scarf, waving at him as he was sat beside Wilbur.</p><p>"Why the fuck is he wearing a green scarf?" Tommy said in disbelief. "Wilbur isn't even on the Quidditch team!"</p><p>"I think he's just staying neutral," Ranboo commented.</p><p>"That mo-fo, I told him he better be rootin' for me," Tommy whined. "Why is Phil like this," he sighed. </p><p>"I want a fair, clean match, got that?" The referee said as their captain shook hands with Techno—Ravenclaw's captain. He saw Techno send him a mocking smirk, which he returned by narrowing his eyes at the older boy.</p><p>The players mounted their brooms and took off as the referee blew the whistle. Tommy went forward to get possession of the Quaffle. He was immediately surrounded by the Ravenclaw Chasers, so he pulled his broom so that he could fly upwards. Before the opponents could reach him, Tommy threw the Quaffle to another Hufflepuff Chaser. </p><p>"TOMMY PASSES THE QUAFFLE AND WAS CAUGHT BY HUFFLEPUFF CHASER MIRANDA!" </p><p>"MIRANDA PASSES TO NOAH BUT WAS CUT OFF BY A BLUDGER FROM TECHNOBLADE!!"</p><p>Tommy watched as the Quaffle was caught by a Ravenclaw Chaser. He internally cursed Techno for having enough strength to make Bludger fly so fast that it managed to cut off their passes. </p><p>"RAVENCLAW CHASER MICHAEL TAKES AIM...HE SHOOTS AND..."</p><p>Tommy watched as the Quaffle headed towards the right hoop. He couldn't help but let out a proud huff of air. <em>There is no fucking way that's getting in. </em>Ranboo caught the ball easily despite being by the left hoop.</p><p>"YEAH! WE DON'T KNOW NOBODY!" Tommy cheered as Ranboo, who had a huge grin plastered to his face, passed the ball to him. </p><p>"TOMMY TO NOAH BACK TO TOMMY—"</p><p>Tommy managed to fly pass the three Ravenclaw Chasers. He was nearing his shooting range, but the hand holding the broom quickly shifted to the right when Tommy heard a sharp whistle of air approaching. He managed to get out of the way just in time, the Bludger nearly hitting his shoulder. </p><p>"TOMMY SHOOTS...POINTS TO HUFFLEPUFF!"</p><p>The game went on for another hour and a half. The Quaffle was passed around, teams scored, players almost get knocked off their brooms. So far, if Tommy could see the scoreboard correctly, they were in the lead. "Tommy!" He hears Noah call and pass the ball to him. Tommy struggled to catch it, but the important thing is, he caught it still. </p><p>Tommy was tired. This is the longest he'd played in a game without breaks, but he continued. He was determined to win. For his house, but mostly because he wants to be able to subtly brag about how he won against Technoblade. He got prepared to pass the ball to Miranda.</p><p>"TOMMY PASSES TO MIRAN—OH! THE PASS WAS CUT OFF BY THE BLOOD GOD HIMSELF!" </p><p>"AND WHAT'S THIS? IT SEEMS AS IF THE SEEKERS HAVE SPOTTED THE GOLDEN SNITCH ONCE AGAIN!"</p><p>Tommy tried to get the Quaffle back from the Ravenclaw Chaser, but they were already trying to get a shot in. Tommy watched them aim for the right hoop, but judging from their form, the ball was going into the middle hoop. <em>Don't fall for it Ranboo. </em></p><p>Ranboo was guarding the middle hoop and from what Tommy saw, nearly flew towards the right hoop but stopped himself. </p><p>"YEAH!" Tommy cheered as Ranboo caught the Quaffle. <em>All that fucking practice the other day was paying off! </em></p><p>Ranboo passed the Quaffle to the blond who went to attack. Tommy managed to pass the Quaffle to another chaser when a whistle blew.</p><p>"—UGHT THE GOLDEN SNITCH! RAVENCLAW WINS! 250-210"</p><p>Tommy let out a frustrated groan. Two hours of flying around and they still lost. He even managed to beat his personal record, scoring a total of 140 in this match. Tommy let himself relax as he prepared to descend from the air. The last thing he heard was an approaching whistle sound.<br/>
<br/>
CRACK!</p><p>Tommy felt splinters upon his hands as a Bludger his the handle of his broom. He was sent flying downwards in a spiral. The sudden movement, mixed with exhaustion, made him dizzy. He tried his best to land in a way where he wouldn't be too injured.</p><p>It failed.</p><p>Tommy could feel something warm trickle down his face. A mixture of voices yelling came as a muffled sound in his brain. He could feel someone gently shaking him, He managed to crack open an eye but he didn't have enough energy to keep it open. Then everything went black. </p><p>****</p><p>"Shit," Technoblade cursed under his breath as Tommy's became unresponsive. </p><p>"We should bring him to the Hospital Wing." The referee said. She casts a spell to levitate Tommy onto the stretcher, and led that to the Hospital Wing. The Hufflepuff team followed, Ranboo staying back with Techno.</p><p>"You coming Techno?" Ranboo asked the older. Techno could only grunt in response as he followed the other out the pitch. </p><p>He shouldn't have done that, the referee had already blew the whistle. He really shouldn't have, he should have just dodged. But he couldn't stop reflex. Techno saw the Bludger coming towards him and instinctively hit it with the bat, not even considering where it was going. Next thing he knows, it made contact with Tommy's broom and then the younger was falling.</p><p>"Techno!" He heard Wilbur call him. He looked up to see Wilbur, Phil, and Tubbo coming up to him and Ranboo. </p><p>Phil sighed at the dejected look plastered on Techno's face. He saw what happened and it was obvious that Techno didn't mean to hit Tommy, "Chin up mate, you didn't plan for this to happen." Phil pat the boy on the back as they caught up with the rest of the group in front of the Hospital Wing. </p><p>"There's too many of you," Madam Posy—the castle matron—said as she continued to gather her items. "Family only please. Tommy will be fine, just a small concussion at most."</p><p>"You two want to come in?" Wilbur asked Ranboo and Tubbo. Tubbo nodded and followed Phil inside. </p><p>Ranboo on the other hand shook his head, "I think this is a you guys' thing." Wilbur nodded and  went inside.</p><p>"Hey," Techno said to Ranboo. "You did alright for your first official game." He gave a wave, not waiting for the other to respond as he followed Wilbur.</p><p>When he got in, Madam Posy was finishing up bandaging Tommy's head. "He's lucky he managed to land himself in a non-fatal position," Madam Posy said as she stood up. "I don't see any other injury besides the head and wrist, but I cant be sure until he wakes up." She went to put away her things and came back with a vial. "i have to be somewhere, but make sure to make him drink this potion if he ever wakes up while I'm gone."</p><p>"Thank you Madam Posy," the four of them said as the matron left the room. </p><p>Silence passed as he, Wilbur, and Phil, who were seated on a bench by the wall, watched Tommy's chest rise and fall as he slept. </p><p>"Hey." Wilbur nudged his arm. "Don't beat yourself up over this."<br/>
<br/>
Techno turned to his twin with a look of disbelief. "Don't be—He managed to get a concussion when he fell to the ground. What if that Bludger had hit him straight in the head?" he asked, frustration evident in his voice. </p><p>"Then you're underestimating Tommy," Phil said. "You might have been too worried to see, but it wasn't by chance that Tommy got out of that with only two major injuries."  </p><p>Wilbur huffed out a laugh, "Yeah, little gremlin managed to get a grip until he was low enough to not crack his skull before he let exhaustion take over."</p><p>"...That doesn't change the fact that I nearly hit him."</p><p>"Well, we should just be thankful that you didn't," Tubbo,who was sat next to Tommy's bed, smiled at Techno.</p><p>Wilbur hummed, "You know, knowing Tommy, he'd be more upset that you're not with your team celebrating right now."</p><p>"What do you mea—" Techno was cut off by a low groan.</p><p>"Tommy?" Phil said in a soft voice as he approached the bed of the 14 year old. Techno and Wil following his lead.</p><p>Techno could see Tommy scanning his surroundings. "Oh fucking hell. I'm back here again?" He tried to sit up but was stopped by Phil.</p><p>"I wouldn't sit up if I were you mate," Phil said. "You got a small concussion."</p><p>"How ya feeling big man?" Tubbo asked. </p><p>"How do you think?"<br/>
<br/>
"Well isn't someone feeling bitchy."</p><p>"Here, Tommy." Techno handed the blond a vial. "Madam Posy said to make you drink this."</p><p>Tommy let out a sound of disgust, he brought the vial up to his lips, and drank the potion in one go. "That tasted fucking awful." He gave the vial back to the pink haired boy. "What the hell are you doing here?"</p><p>"You got hit by a Bludger that <em>I </em>accidentally sent to you," Techno said. "Where do you think I would be?"</p><p>"Even if that Bludger was you, shouldn't celebrating your win somewhere?" Tommy said. "It wasn't like I was dying or some shit."</p><p>From the corner of his eye, he could see Wilbur giving him the 'I told you so' face. Techno ignored his twin and faced Tommy once more. "You still got hurt though."</p><p>"This is nothing!" Tommy exclaimed, making a motion of sitting up, but immediately dropping back down. He blinked his eyes slowly, "Okay maybe—maybe that wasn't the best idea."</p><p>"I warned you." Phil shook his head.</p><p>Wilbur could see the awkward tension emitting from Techno. Sighing, he asked, "So, you and Techno are good, yeah?"</p><p>"'course." Tommy reached over and playfully punched Techno's side. Techno let a small fond smile appear on his face as he gently ran his fingers through the boy's head.</p><p>"Though, I wouldn't mind if you just up and gave me your broomstick," Tommy smirked. </p><p>Technoblade sighed, "I'm not giving you my broom."</p><p>"Aww, c'mon I—"<br/>
<br/>
"I'm buying you a new one, so zip it."<br/>
<br/>
"YES!"</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this one! This is the same match that was mentioned in Letters to Phil. If anyone was wondering about the Ranboo's practice thing that Tommy mentioned, you can read it in Ranboo's Debut!</p><p>Thank you for reading! Comments and suggestions are appreciated.</p><p>-LuminaStarCrest</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>